vanishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Alnop
Joseph Alnop (portrayed by James Smith) is a main character in Vanished. Joseph is close friends with Evan Reed and is in the second most amount of episodes. Background (Pre-Apocalypse) Not much is currently known about Joseph's background other then he lived with his brother Daniel Alnop and was best-friends with Edmund Brecht. Season 1 Joseph play's a major role in Season 1. "Gone" In this episode Joseph is chased away by a pair of Drifters. "Saviour" In this episode Joseph is saved by Evan Reed from some Drifters and a Mercer. Joseph returns to Evan's home where Evan ask's him to stay with him, but Joseph decides to continue his search for his brother, Daniel Alnop. "Mistakes" In this episode Joseph appears as a cameo at the end of the episode, Joseph is seen shooting at an unidentified object/person. "Broken" In this episode Joseph, reveals himself as the intruder in Evan's house. "Reunion" In this episode Joseph searches for his brother Daniel. Joseph shoots two Drifters while on his search, alerting Andrew Taurus. Joseph is confronted by Andrew who offers to take him to Daniel, however on the way Andrew knocks Joseph unconscious. Joseph awakes to Andrew holding him hostage in-front of Daniel. Joseph and Daniel are tied up while Andrew searches the house, Joseph and Daniel attempt running but Joseph falls over, allowing Andrew to catch up to him, Andrew draws his bayonet and attempts to stab Joseph, but Daniel saves Joseph by stabbing Andrew with the knife. Joseph and Daniel leave Andrew to bleed out and return to Evan's house. "Strength in Unity" In this episode Joseph goes on a supply run with Daniel and Evan. Joseph is introduced to Chris Teto after Evan knocks him out. Joseph, Evan, Daniel and Chris kill a horde of Drifter's before returning to Evan's and eating dinner. "Square One" In this episode Joseph is awoken by Evan, who informs him that Chris has left and stolen all the supplies, Joseph raids a shopping centre with Evan. While at the centre Joseph has a flashback of his best-friend Edmund Brecht. Joseph kills a group of Drifters while Evan is hallucinating and returns to Evan's house with the supplies from the shopping centre. "No More Chances" In this episode Joseph holds Winston H. Abrams and Timothy "Big T" Hockston at gunpoint while Evan interrogates them. Joseph then joins the group on a supply run where he is nearly bitten by a Drifter while Evan and Big T fight. Joseph tries to calm Evan down when Evan tries to kill Big T, but Big T is shot by a helicopter and Joseph runs into the forest with Daniel. "Trial and Verdict" In this episode Joseph runs through a forest with Daniel, he comes across a Drifter that he shoots. Joseph and Daniel come across a Jury Soldier that they attack, Daniel attempts to just knock the soldier out, but after that fails and Daniels life is put at risk, Joseph shoots the soldier in the head. Joseph and Daniel run towards the helicopter where Daniel shoots a grenade at the the copter blowing it down. Joseph celebrates the group's victory for a short period of time before he is shot with a dart and falls unconscious. Season 2 Joseph plays a major role in Season 2. "No Mercy" In this episode Joseph is sentenced to 10 years in service to The Jury for killing a soldier. After watching The Judge kill his brother Daniel, Joseph attempts to kill The Judge, but is stopped by Andrew and Jeremiah. Months later Joseph is seen in transit with Evan and Winston. Evan is taken away by Jack McEachern and Joseph and Winston are left with Sara Calhoun. After hearing a gunshot, Sara orders Joseph and Winston to follow her to the source. Winston follows but Joseph refuses to, leading to a heated argument between the two before climaxing with Sara shooting Joseph in the foot. Winston waits with Joseph for a medic to arrive while Sara goes to track down the source. "Lone Wolf" In this Episode Joseph is seen sitting inside of an Infirmary. The Judge comes and visits him to apologise for Sara's outburst, he informs Joseph that he is to return to work in two days. "The Psycho and The Killer" In this episode Joseph is partnered with Samuel Nicolas as his new work partner. While greeting each other Samuel hands Joseph a pair of keys to the handcuffs around his wrists. On a break, Joseph and Samuel talk and learn about each others backstories. While walking Samuel asks Joseph to hand over the keys. Joseph pretends to fall and when Samuel helps him up, he hands him the keys back. While on another break, Samuel and Joseph enact their plan. Joseph distracts their guard, Adam Fraser, while Samuel removes the handcuffs. Samuel knocks Adam out and the pair steal his guns before leaving the holding cell with the intention of escaping the compound. Episodes Joseph Alnop is in the following episodes: Blue Text = Appears In White Text = Doesn't Appear In (Released Episodes) or Unknown (Unreleased Episodes) SEASON 1: SEASON 2: Kills * 14 Drifters * Un-named Jury Soldier Trivia * Joseph was originally supposed to be in Desperation, but his scenes were cut due to production issues. * Joseph and Daniel were never originally brothers.